This invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a printer apparatus to a structure, in particular, but not exclusively to a mounting apparatus for mounting a printing apparatus to a structure which forms part of a packaging apparatus.
In the art of packaging it is desirable to have a structure (for example a packaging apparatus) which combines all the components required to complete an entire packaging process. For example, the structure may include a conveyor for transporting products, a packaging substrate carrier and a printing apparatus for printing on a substrate (e.g. packaging for food, etc), and a wrapping apparatus to wrap the products in the packaging substrate, either before or after printing. It is known to provide a mounting apparatus to support the printing apparatus on the structure. Typically, the substrate carrier and printing apparatus are mounted to a mounting plate of the structure, so that, in use, during a packaging operation the substrate can be unwound from the substrate carrier, marked with the printing apparatus, and then transferred onto a product travelling along the conveyor, for example.
The packaging process typically includes marking the substrate (i.e. the packaging or wrapping material) with a desired text or image, for example an identifying bar code and/or best before date, and transferring the substrate onto a product.
One type of printing apparatus used in such processes typically includes a printing ribbon or tape, which bears ink, and a print head. In use, the substrate is usually passed over a platen plate or platen roller, which is positioned adjacent the printing apparatus, in proximity to the print head. During a printing operation, the print head sandwiches the printing ribbon and substrate between the print head and the platen plate or platen roller, and removes ink from selected areas of the printing ribbon, to transfer the ink onto the substrate to form an image, as discussed above.
An example of a known mounting apparatus 1 for a printing apparatus 2 is shown in FIG. 1. A structure 100 shown in FIG. 2 is an example of a packaging machine, which includes components for each stage of a packaging process, as described above. The structure 100 includes a substrate carrier 102 and printing apparatus 2 for printing packaging, a conveyor 103 for transporting products and a wrapping apparatus 104 for wrapping the products in the substrate. The packaging machine shown at 100 in FIG. 2 is an example of a flow-wrapping machine. Other forms of packaging machine are well known, which include the same or similar principles.
The mounting apparatus 1 includes a first end plate 3, a second end plate 4, a plurality of elongate support bars 5 and substrate guide rollers 13. The first end plate 3 has a first limb 3a and a second limb 3b, which are substantially orthogonal to one another, such that the limbs 3a, 3b form an L-shape. The second end plate 4 is substantially the same shape as the first end plate 3, having a first limb 4a and second limb 4b. The first end plate 3 is attachable to a mounting plate 101 of the structure 100. The second end plate 4 is spaced apart from the first end plate 3, and the elongate support bars 5 extend between the first and second end plates 3, 4. The elongate support bars 5 are arranged generally parallel to one another, either connecting respective first limbs 3a, 4a of the first and second end plates 3, 4 or connecting respective second limbs 3b, 4b of the first and second end plates 3, 4 resulting in a robust structure to support the printer. The printing apparatus 2 includes a clamping bracket or support 6, which is attachable to two of the elongate support bars 5, between the first and second end plates 3, 4. The substrate guide rollers 13 are elongate and extend in a direction which is substantially parallel to the elongate support bars 5, between the first parts 3a, 4a of the end plates 3, 4. Each of the substrate guide rollers 13 is positioned to guide the packaging substrate past a print head 11 of the printing apparatus 2 in the manner required by a printing process which may require the packaging substrate to at least partially wrap around the platen roller 15. In the example shown, a pair of substrate guide rollers 13 are shown. It will be appreciated that providing more or fewer substrate guide rollers 13 is also known. Other forms of bracket are known.
Generally, the mounting apparatus 1 and the printing apparatus 2 are provided to a packaging machine user (a user could be for example an installer, mechanic or operator) as separate components, to be assembled on site. The user ensures that the mounting apparatus 1 and the printing apparatus 2 are mounted correctly to the structure 100. Typically, the printing apparatus 2 is positioned at a specific position along the elongate support bars 5 (i.e. a particular position between the first and second end plates 3, 4), and the print head 11 is positioned relative to the platen plate or platen roller 15; typically there is about 1 mm between the platen and the print head. The print head must also be positioned within 0.5 mm horizontally of the apex of the platen roller (also known as the “top dead centre) position. It is difficult for an untrained user to configure the mounting apparatus 1 and the printing apparatus 2 within the tolerances needed for optimum printing quality.
Typically, the printing apparatus 2 will include a supply spool 7a, onto which the printing ribbon 9 is initially wound; and a take-up spool 7b. During a printing operation, the printing ribbon 9 is unwound from the supply spool 7a, threaded around multiple guides 8 which define a path of the printing ribbon 9, which includes passing under the print head 11, and finally wound onto the take-up spool 7b. Access to the printing apparatus 2 is required to allow the user to thread the printing ribbon 9 between the supply and take-up spools 7a, 7b (i.e. around the guides 8), and for general maintenance. A disadvantage of known mounting apparatus 1 is that the printing apparatus 2 is difficult to access because the elongate support bars 5 and second end plate 4 cause obstruction.
A further disadvantage of a conventional mounting apparatus 1 is that generally the mounting apparatus 1 dimensions (e.g. length and position of the elongate support bars 5 and/or the size of each of the end plates 3, 4) are dictated by the size of the printing apparatus 2 required for use with a particular structure 100 (i.e. there is no standard size of printing apparatus 2 or mounting apparatus 1). Additionally, the width of the substrate to be printed and/or its position relative to the structure 100 may vary according to the product being packaged and the packaging substrate being used. Different products require different sizes, i.e. widths, of packaging substrate and the position of the required printing may also change. As a consequence the position of the printing apparatus 2 on the elongate support bars 5 is variable, and may require adjustment. Since there is no typical size of mounting apparatus 1, a different sized mounting apparatus 1 must be manufactured for each differently sized printing apparatus 2. This increases the cost and time in designing and producing each mounting apparatus model (i.e. each mounting apparatus 1 must be bespoke to the printing apparatus 2 it supports).
In known arrangements, when the printing apparatus 2 is mounted in position on the mounting apparatus 1, cables and wires associated with powering and controlling the printing apparatus 2 are exposed between the position in which the printing apparatus 2 is mounted on the mounting apparatus 1 and the mounting plate 101 of the structure 100. This is a significant disadvantage because the exposed cables and wires must be located in a safe position to avoid user injury and operation failures that might occur if a wire is disconnected or damaged either during installation, maintenance, or during use of the structure 100.
Within the structure 100, space is at a premium. The mounting apparatus 1 takes up a significant amount of space (i.e. more area than the cross-sectional area of the printing apparatus 2). It is advantageous for a mounting apparatus 1 to take up as little space as possible within the structure 100. The printing apparatus 2 typically requires power supplies and other support equipment to be mounted in or on the structure 100. It is advantageous to position such items close to the printing apparatus 2.